Eclipse Leo
Eclipse Leo, "The Lion", is the Eclipse form of the Celestial Spirit Leo that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia, but the contract was severed causing Leo, along with the rest of the Zodiac, to rebel. Profile and Stats Name: Eclipse Leo Origin: Fairy Tail Alias: The Lion, Loke Power Grid Physical Appearance Eclipse Leo retains the overall physical physique of his original form, but with minor differences: he has abandoned his sunglasses and suit; he now wears black and gold plate armor (with a blue cape) that has the symbol of the Leo constellation etched upon the front skirt. Additionally, Leo now has extremely long hair that better resembles a mane and has a much more frightening, sinister appearance. Personality Leo's personality has turned into one that is nearly the complete opposite of his original self's; he now despises women and hates when they are presumptuous enough to assume an affiliation with him. He is also cold and callous regarding his time with Lucy, claiming that he no longer cares about nor remembers her and desires only "perfect freedom", however he has shown that the latter claim is not entirely true and has vague memories of her. Leo is also very intolerant of people who call him "Loke", as he considers himself to be completely rid of the person he once was, becoming extremely violent when people refer to him as such. Leo is also very determined to perform Liberum and seems to be the most obsessed with completing the ritual, as even when it was stopped by Natsu, Kouga, and their friends, Leo came back ready to perform the ritual yet again with new word from Ophiuchus on how to do so even though most of the Eclipse Spirits had been defeated and sent back to the Spirit World at that point. On an unrelated note, Leo is also extremely proud of his Magic, Dark Regulus, and is very confident in its ability to steal away "light" as well as describing it as a light that is not "dirty", but one that longs for freedom. In addition, being related to his Magic, Leo has an obsession with "darkness" conquering everything. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Dark Regulus: Dark Regulus, much like its light-based counterpart Regulus, is a Magic that allows Leo to imbue his body parts with the Magic itself for melee combat, however in this case the Magic manifests itself as dark flames. The Magic can also be used for ranged combat, with Leo being able to shoot the dark flames from his palm to attack from afar. Moreover, Dark Regulus has shown the capability to absorb "light", such as Natsu's flames and Kouga's light, in order to nullify his foe's attacks while using the absorbed Magic for himself. Additionally, whilst Dark Regulus appears to be unlimited in the amount of flames the user can absorb, there actually is a limit, however the more light that there is to absorb, the longer it lasts and the stronger it becomes. The Magic also appears to be critical for the successful performance of Liberum, as it was used to ignite the Celestial Globe, which then started the entire process. *'Hammer of Darkness': Leo covers his fist in the flames of Dark Regulus and uses it to punch his target. *'Sanction of Darkness': Leo quickly moves to appear in front of his target and engulfs them with the dark flames, dispelling their Magic if they are using any, as well as dealing damage. *'Roar of Darkness': Leo expels dark flames from his mouth (towards his target) that are strong enough to overpower the combined attack of Natsu Dragneel's Fire Dragon's Roar, and Pegasus Kouga's Pegasus Ryusei Ken. *'Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness': Using Dark Regulus, Leo sets both of his fists aflame and rushes at his target, delivering a barrage of attacks. *'Purge of Darkness': The user releases a stream of flames from their palm and directs it at their target, pushing them back while dealing damage. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Leo is a master of hand-to-hand combat, able to match two, physically specialized fighters like Natsu and Kouga in close quarters altercations with extreme dexterity and flexibility. Leo has also shown the ability to overwhelm both Kouga and Natsu on several occasions, and like the Fairy Tail Mage imbues his limbs with his flames to increase the strength and power of his blows. Immense Strength: Leo has, on several occasions dominated both Natsu and Kouga in terms of strength, sending the two flying and/or reeling during their multiple altercations. Leo also ignites hands or feet in flames to increase the power of the strikes he can deliver. Also, rather than evade, Leo prefers to block with his bare hands, which in and of itself ends in stalemates with people of Natsu and Kouga's caliber(s), further hinting at the levels of strength he possesses. Enhanced Durability: Helped by his armor, Leo is able to withstand fire-enhanced strikes from Natsu Dragneel, and the light-enhanced strikes of Pegasus Kouga with ease, as well as fight extremely demanding battles with little tiring involved. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Leo cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would drain his life force and ultimately kill him. However, should Leo successfully perform Liberum, his immortality will be forfeited in exchange for twelve days of "freedom", after which he will die. Weaknesses * Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Duels/Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Eclipse Celestial Spirit Category:Immortal Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Primary Antagonist Category:Leaders/Commanders